Ahmes Sapair
Ahmes Sapair, Ahmose Sapair or '''Ahmose Sipair '''was an Egyptian prince of the 18th dynasty, son of the pharaoh Amosis I and probably, of his Great Royal Wife, Ahmes-Nefertari, although he is sometimes viewed as the son of Amenhotep I. His name means ''Ahmes, the son of whom he has acted, ''referring probably to the great success of his father, who expelled the Hyksos from Egypt. Mummification The mummy was found in the Deir el-Bahari cache in 1881 and was unwrapped by G. E. Smith and A. R. Ferguson on September 9th, 1905. Among the 21st Dynasty re-wrappings were found numerous barley stalks, perhaps placed there as symbols of immortality. Not much remained of the original mummy except for a few bones and the distorted skin. The skin was light brown in color, and Smith reported that it was still soft and pliable. Smith discovered that the boy had a full set of deciduous teeth, indicating that he was about five or six years old when he died. Smith also noted that he appeared to have been circumcised, and stated that this was an unusual feature in boys of that age from the 18th Dynasty, who were typically circumcised at puberty. The location of his tomb is unknown, however it was still known during the inspection of tombs from the Twentieth Dynasty mentioned on the Abbott Papyrus. Studies To finish elucidating the true story of Ahmés Sapair, the mysterious mummy JE 26217 should be mentioned. Now called the anonymous man, the mummy was discovered by Emil Brugsch Bey in 1881, along with many others in a hiding place in Deir el-Bahari . At first, it was identified as that of the priest-king Pinedyem I , of the XXI Dynasty , since it was inside a sarcophagus re-inscribed with the name of this character. However, the great Gaston Maspero , noted that the sarcophagus had originally belonged to Thutmose I. There was a great physical resemblance that he shared with the mummies of the kings Tutmosis II and Thutmosis III. They seemed to confirm this identification. Considering the characteristics of the mummification, that would correspond with those of a mummy of royal lineage of Dynasty XVIII, and the fact that the arms are not crossed on the chest (like those of the kings), suggests a theory advanced by the specialists Salima Ikram and Aidan Dobson , who claim Ahmés Si-Pa-Ir the main candidate to be this mummy. Thus, this prince would become the missing link in the chain of succession, which would link the pharaohs Amosis I and Tutmosis I with a blood bond. Additional Information During the Eighteenth Dynasty, he appears on several monuments. There was the mummy of a child identified as Ahmose-Sipair, but that of a 5- to 6-year-old boy. However, as Prince Ahmose-Sipair is always portrayed as an adult, or perhaps in his teens, even on the coffin of the scribe, Butehamun, who restored his mummy as well as those of other members of his immediate family, the child-mummy cannot be his. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ahmose_Sapair https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ahm%C3%A9s_Sapair http://members.tripod.com/anubis4_2000/mummypages1/Early18.htm#Sipair https://www.revolvy.com/main/index.php?s=Ahmose%20Sapair https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinast%C3%ADa_XVIII_de_Egipto __FORCETOC__ Category:Egyptian Mummies